


Of Jedi Stuff and Unexpected Advices

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Пара зарисовок на тему того, как остальная команда "Богомола" воспринимает отношения Кэла и Асоки.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano, Cere Junda & Cal Kestis
Kudos: 1





	1. Greez

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с "Повстанцами" больше не ставлю, потому что у меня в фиках, собственно, ничего оттуда нет, кроме образа Асоки, да и он скорее нечто промежуточное между Войнами клонов и Повстанцами.  
> Не очень уверена, что попала в характеры Цере и Гриза, но я старалась.

Гриз далек от всех этих джедайских штучек. Он в них вообще не разбирается. Но между Кэлом и Асокой определенно что-то происходит, и не нужно быть экспертом, чтобы это заметить.

У Гриза нет привычки лезть в чужие дела. Он, в конце концов, всего лишь капитан, который направляет «Богомол», куда скажут. Но эти двое не могут не привлекать внимания. И не только яркой внешностью. 

Гриз ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за ними, невольно замечая их переглядки, их попытки как бы невзначай коснуться друг друга. Волнение Асоки, когда Кэл отправляется в одиночку исследовать очередную гробницу, и ее очевидное облегчение, когда он возвращается невредимым. И даже легкий румянец на щеках Кэла, когда она что-то спрашивает у него или ободряюще похлопывает по плечу. 

На Кашиике им приходится приземляться в самую гущу битвы, но их это, кажется, не сильно смущает. Асока не раздумывает долго, прежде чем схватиться за протянутую руку Кэла, и они прыгают вместе. 

Сумасшедшие, думает Гриз, как есть сумасшедшие.

Но может быть, именно такие и способны изменять исход войны. 

Все становится совершенно очевидно после их проникновения на подводную базу за голокроном. После того, как Кэл отказывается отпускать бесчувственное тело Асоки, когда Гриз и Меррин ныряют, чтобы их вытащить. После того, как первым словом, которое он выдыхает, очнувшись, становится ее имя. После того, как пришедшая в себя Асока бросается обнимать его с такой силой, что он едва не падает на пол.

Гриз, честно говоря, не сильно удивляется, застав их через пару дней в рекреации. Они настолько заняты друг другом, что, видимо, и шагов его не слышат, так что ему приходится привлечь к себе внимание покашливанием. 

Асока и Кэл мигом разлепляются и смотрят на него.

\- Извини, приятель, - говорит Кэл с такой счастливой улыбкой, какой Гриз ни разу у него не видел с самого первого дня их знакомства. Впрочем, Асока тоже светится не хуже любой звезды. - Ты что-то хотел?

\- Вам бы найти себе другое место для... этих занятий, что ли. Думаете, мне так уж охота на вас повсюду натыкаться? - Гриз пытается скрыть неловкость за привычным ворчанием.

Неловкость и еще что-то, странно щемящее в груди. Эти двое столько всего видели и пережили и все равно сияют от настолько ощутимого счастья - даже само помещение светлее кажется. Они все еще не отходят далеко друг от друга, и Асока обнимает Кэла за плечи, пока его рука лежит на ее талии. 

А может, натыкаться на них постоянно не такая уж и плохая идея. 


	2. Cere

\- Цере, надо поговорить, - Кэл осторожно присаживается рядом с ней.

Она уже знает, о чем пойдет этот разговор. Не то чтобы она привыкла обращать внимание на такие вещи, но Кэлу Кестису восемнадцать, и он любит впервые в жизни, любит со всей силой и беззаветностью, возможно, еще до конца не осознавая истинную природу чувств, что горят в нем. И, конечно, совершенно не способен эти чувства скрывать. А может, не считает нужным теперь, когда он среди тех, кому доверяет.

\- В общем... - продолжает он, помявшись немного. - Асока и я... мы с ней...

\- Вместе?

\- Вроде того, - щеки Кэла слегка розовеют, взгляд утыкается в сцепленные руки на коленях.- Она потрясающая, Цере. Такая красивая и такая сильная. Я бы для нее что угодно сделал. Даже... даже Императора бы голыми руками заборол.

\- И что тебя беспокоит?

\- Я думаю... - Кэл вдруг смотрит на нее почти в упор. - Я думаю, правильно ли мы поступаем. В Ордене такое не одобрялось, и...

\- Ордена больше нет, Кэл, - напоминает Цере.

\- Я знаю, знаю. Но...

\- Ты боишься, что я буду осуждать вас?

Кэл вновь отводит взгляд, и у Цере где-то в груди горько щемит: он еще так молод. И он, и Асока.

_и Трилла была когда-то._

_невинные дети, чьи души перемолоты войной и предательством._

_они этого не заслужили._

Но у них еще есть шанс.

Тот, которого не было ни у нее, ни у Триллы.

\- Кэл, - говорит она очень серьезно, - если ты действительно ее любишь, ты не должен сомневаться. В этом чувстве, в том, на что ты готов пойти ради нее - твоя настоящая сила. Знаешь, когда-то я тоже через это проходила, - и после этих слов он поднимает голову, уставившись на нее широко раскрытыми зелеными глазами. - Но мне пришлось тогда отказаться от своего чувства в пользу долга. У тебя есть шанс сохранить свое. Не упускай его.

Кэл кивает - теперь в его облике куда больше уверенности.

\- Спасибо, Цере, - говорит он негромко и наконец-то улыбается, светло и радостно.

Чуть позже она находит их с Асокой спящими в обнимку на диване в рекреации. И при виде их умиротворенных лиц внутри тоже в кои-то веки сворачивается теплое умиротворение.

_Был бы Орден доволен ими?_

Во всяком случае, они определенно были бы рады узнать, что в тяжелые времена в Галактике стало на два счастливых сердца больше.


End file.
